


Don't Get Fucking Used To It

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mickey, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, I Love You, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talking During Sex, Top!Ian, Tumblr Prompt, fighting leads to sex, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ian and Mickey are fighting and Iabn says "Well why don't you just leave then!" Then Mickey says "Because I love you asshole!" Then they "get to it" Lol</p><p>Basically a little bit of arguing and some fluffiness but from then on it's all porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Fucking Used To It

"Eh, Hey I'm talking to you Gallagher!" Mickey yelled across the room as Ian paced back and forth.

"You're fucking yelling at me Mick. You don't talk remember?" He said with a cutting tone.

"Yeah well I'm talking at you now. Two fuckin' years and you can't find a better job than taking your clothes off for viagrated old faggots?" He hissed.

"I don't see you complaining when the rent gets paid, or when the kitchen's stocked up on fucking pop-tarts."

"I pay my fair share." Mickey said, jabbing at his chest.

"Well what do you want? Me to get a respectable job like you pimping out whores? You're such a hypocritical asshole." Ian spat, shaking his head.

"What? Because I don’t want anyone else but me touching your cock?" Mickey challenged. "I ain't out fuckin' my whores."

"Nah Mickey you're just running them." Ian said.

"I don't gotta take this shit from you." Mickey waved his hand dismissively and kicked at the chair closest to him in their crummy one bedroom rent-out.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better why don't you just fucking leave then?" Ian scoffed at him.

"Because I fucking love you, you god-damn asshole." Mickey yelled, reaching the peak in his frustration.

He didn't even realise what he'd said until he took a moment to see the look on Ian's silent face. He was just staring at him like he couldn’t believe it.

Mickey shook his head and turned away from him running a hand through his hair. "Shit." He mumbled.

"How many fucking years we been doing this and that's the first time I ever heard you say that." Ian said quietly.

"Yeah well don't fucking get used to it." Mickey threw back, embarrassed and defensive.

Ian walked over to him slowly, sudden movements always made Mickey jumpy and right now was not the time to test him. He wouldn’t look him in the eye, even when Ian was less that five inches from him, staring down on his uncertain features.

He reached out to gently pry his fingers off the top of the wooden chair, the tattooed letters standing out on his white knuckles. Ian slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him in, Mickey giving him a casual eye-roll as he did but he moved willingly. Ian pressed his thigh between Mickey's, leaning back and forward to rub against his crotch as he smiled down at him.

"Oh that shit turns you on huh?" Mickey said with another eye-roll.

He did that a lot when he accidentally lets something slip.

"So you love me…" Ian grinned and Mickey wriggled pathetically in his grip.

"Would you shut the fuck up with that?"

"It's just you and me, why've you gotta be like this?"

Mickey looked up and into his eyes, clamping his teeth down on his bottom lip as his eyelids fluttered a little. "Whatever, yeah." He mumbled.

"Is that code for 'I love you'?" Ian said.

"Don't push your luck, I said it once and fucking meant it so why can't you―" Ian silenced him with his lips, already eager to have him.

Mickey didn’t fight back or shove him away, he just sunk into it and bucked his hips forward a couple of times as his hands groped upwards for the back of Ian's head. They'd just been fighting and if one thing was certain in their relationship it was that fighting came first and then the fucking, there was no sex Mickey loved more than make-up sex.

Ian was on a high at hearing those words in Mickey's mouth. His tongue broke the seal of his lips and searched for the words along his tongue and teeth, tasting the sweet phrase in every inch he explored. Mickey let out a garbled groan, taking his hands - but not his lips - off Ian to pull his jacket off his shoulders before helping Ian with his.

"We gonna do this right here?" Ian panted.

"You know I don't give a fuck where we do it so long as I'm gettin' off." Mickey replied, equally as breathless.

"You don't seem to mind getting me off with your mouth in every corner of this place either." Ian grinned as he slipped a hand under Mickey's singlet and brushed his thumb over his nipple.

"Hey, I know you're gonna reciprocate, besides, you know your wood gets me hard." He grinned as he palmed down the front of Ian's jeans where there was now a noticeable bulge. "Damn…" He grunted as he felt just how quickly Ian had grown to his full length.

"Couch… now…" Ian growled, practically dragging Mickey along with him and lowering him down so that he could kneel above him.

They both unbuckled their belts and tore away at their pants until they were on opposite sides of the room and all that separated their flesh was a couple of thin t-shirts. Ian pushed Mickey's up until it sat firmly under his arms, dipping his head to rub his bottom lip over Mickey's nipple, making him groan a little. 

Awkwardly he knelt between his legs as his lips scorched a trail down over his stomach as his fingertips dragged along his sides. With one hand he gently cupped his balls, lifting them up and sliding his fingers from the base of his dick to the tip. Mickey let out a breathy sigh and then a sharp moan as Ian's mouth closed over the head and bobbed up and down only enough to tease.

He pulled back and stared lustily down at Mickey who was giving him the raised eyebrow. "What? You forget how it goes or something?" Mickey asked, eager for him to keep going.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Figure I should go get the lube now so I don’t have to get up half way through." He grinned.

"Well I figure you're already there. Besides there's a bottle between the couch cushions." He said with a wave of his hand and this time it was Ian's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would it be there?"

"It's been there since your fucking birthday now do you wanna talk about it all day or do you wanna get to using it?" Mickey said impatiently and Ian smiled as he searched around between the cushions until - what do you know - his fingers latched around it.

"My birthday… that was a good night wasn't it?" Ian said with a grin as he leant back in to take Mickey in his mouth again.

"Are you fucking kidding me― _jesus_ … fucking _christ_ Ian…" Mickey moaned as Ian sucked him down in one long mouthful, swallowing once he felt him hit the back of his throat.

Mickey would never get over how fucking good it felt when Ian sucked him off, it was like the kid was made for it.

Ian held Mickey's hips down to stop him from thrusting back up into him, moving his legs so that they were up over his shoulders and releasing him from his mouth with a wet pop. Mickey's eyes looked up at him as if to ask why he'd stopped but in a second Ian's tongue was quietly teasing Mickey's entrance and his complaints hitched in the back of his throat in the form of a strangled groan.

He licked at the smooth ring of muscle, twisting his tongue inside him and causing Mickey to let out a string of profanities that Ian hadn't heard from him in a while.

He pulled back and ran his fingers over his tongue, sliding one in easily as Mickey pushed back onto him.

Ian grinned. "You're such a cock slut did you know that?"

Mickey managed to get one finger up and hold it in Ian's face as he fucked himself back on Ian's stationary finger.

"Shut up and give me another one would you? You're a fuckin' tease tonight." Mickey said and Ian smirked down at him, adding a second finger and pushing it in to the last knuckle.

"I thought you liked that?" Ian's voice sent a shudder through him and he reached out for Ian's spare hand, pulling it to his lips and running the tips of his fingers over his tongue.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment, imagining all the other things he could do with that mouth.

"Yeah alright you win." He said and Mickey gave him the biggest shit-eating grin that he could muster as Ian pulled out and opened up the bottle of lube, spreading it out over his cock, already leaking pre come. "Don't suppose you're stashing condoms in the damn couch too?" He said.

"You weren't even planning on using one asshole so just hurry the fuck up and get on me." Mickey said, his body feeling empty and aching for Ian to fill him up.

He left one leg over his shoulder, holding the other one under his arm as Mickey helped him line up and begin to press inside him. With one slow purposeful stroke he pushed himself all the way in and rocked his hips a few times making Mickey throw back his head with a loud groan.

Mickey balanced himself with the couch and wrapped one leg around his waist as Ian's hands steadied on his hips so that he could pull him in deeper with every thrust. The angle was perfect, spot on every time and Mickey knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out for long with Ian's quick pumps against his prostate.

He gave the redhead a shove in the chest and Ian seemed to know what he wanted instantly, which he did, after years of fucking he was very well versed in Mickey's smacks and sounds and facial expressions. He pulled all the way out and let Mickey scoot down a little so that they could both lie on the couch and actually fit.

Mickey was pulling Ian back in even before they'd settled themselves and when Ian slammed back into him he cried out with more of a growl than a groan - a noise that Ian knew to mean he was doing his job right. Mickey's hands clapped around Ian's neck and pulled him in so that their lips were touching, brushing against one another with every pump of Ian's hips.

Ian could feel his stomach tightening and groaned, angling his hips up as best he could to hit Mickey's sweet spot.

"Fuck Gallagher― shit, _right fucking there!_ " He moaned.

He reached down to jerk at Mickey's swollen dick which sent him over the edge. He dug his nails into Ian's shoulder blade and his body tightened in waves around Ian which was enough to send him cascading into ecstasy only moments later.

Mickey let him collapse on top of him as the aftershocks slowed, partly because he still wanted to feel Ian's skin against his own and partly because he was too blissed out to move him. After a minute though he gave him a weak shove and Ian rolled off and onto his back on the floor.

"Pretty sure that was better than my birthday." Ian panted and Mickey chuckled.

After a few moments of catching their breath Ian sat up to look at Mickey all sleepy-looking and flushed in the face. He reached out to brush a straggling bit of hair off his forehead and Mickey wouldn’t meet his eye, not completely comfortable with this kind of intimacy, even after all this time.

"You know I love you too right?" Ian said softly.

"See, what you got to go and ruin a perfectly good night for?" Mickey said, sitting up and then getting to his feet shakily. "I'm going for a shower before I stain this cheap-ass couch." He said, slipping out of the singlet that was still curled up under his armpits.

Ian shook his head but smiled, Mickey was his and he knew it.

"You coming Firecrotch?" Mickey turned back to look at him and Ian was up in an instant, slowly getting ready and already eager for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing a one shot about Ian's birthday and how the lube got between the couch cushions - [here it is!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1761129)


End file.
